Yautja
The Yautja (E-wat-ya) are a hunting race from the farthest reaches of the universe. The males of the species live for the thrill of the hunt. Biology and Physical Abilities Yautjas are bipedal humanoids; the typical height for a male is usually several inches over seven feet, though some grow as tall as eight feet or taller. Facially, the species has arthropod-like mandibles on their faces and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their ridged skulls. Yautja's foreheads range in degree of steepness and shallowness. They can have a greater or lesser number of fangs, which can at times be piranha-like on the upper jaw. The species' amphibian-like skin can range from light to dark coloration, be mottled or clear, and be dry or wet-looking and clammy. Their heads and waists can also vary in size, they can have broad or more narrow shoulders, can be more or less muscular in physique. They also have clawed hands and feet. The species' blood is bio-luminescent phosphor green in color. Physical Prowess Yautjas are generally stronger and more durable than humans. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of surviving and recovering from multiple wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male and shattering solid concrete with their bare hands. They also seem to have very strong lower body strength because they can leap at very high distances and can survive a fall that a human couldn’t. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Breathing and Atmospheric Sensitivity Though capable of surviving exposed in frigid temperatures for an extended period of time, Yautjas have a preference for hot, equatorial climates. While they are capable of breathing Type I atmosphere, they generally use their helmets to filter Type I atmosphere to something that fits them better, and must eventually use a breathing mask if they lose their helmet in Type I atmosphere for a long enough period of time. Vision The Yautja's vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. Colder objects appear more muted to them. There visual abilities are, of course, aided by the technology in their helmets. Speech, Language and Communication The Yautja language resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls. The script of the Yautjas is expressed in written patterns of dashes. These written symbols appear on the creatures' gauntlet displays, their helmets, architecture, and many other surfaces. Clothing and Armor Yautja's clothing and armor can include numerous design variations, as well. Some look more urban and modern, others more tribal, others look even heroic. Design changes can include tribal ornamentation on the forehead. A Yautja's hunting helmet contains its own atmosphere and various other technological applications. Specifically, its visual capabilities increase a Yautja’s ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filter the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. When a Yautja becomes blooded, it is allowed to craft it's own mask. Yautjas tend to wear shirts of a wide wire-mesh and/or metallic armor and bandoleers for weapons, including grenades. Their gauntlets include a number of weapons, including retractable blades and self-destruct explosives. They also feature buttons for computerized control. Culture and Gender Organization At least a segment of Yautja culture revolves around the hunting and stalking of dangerous lifeforms. After making a kill, a Yautja typically skins or decapitates the carcass, converting it into a trophy. Headless, skinless carcasses are hung upside down, and skulls can be worn on belts if detached from the spine, or held aloft if still attached. Failure in a hunt results in the Yautja involved committing an honorable suicide. Yautja motivations for hunting are not just for sport, but rather for honor, with the species having developed a whole tribal culture around their status at the top of the food chain, as the ultimate predator. Their code of honor dictates what makes a worthy adversary, and thus will make a Yautja or clan more respected. When hunting, Yautjas normally avoid certain individuals such as children and some adults if they are unarmed, though they will spare armed ones if they happen to be pregnant or sickly. Another species who has managed to kill a Yautja in single combat or has fought alongside one is usually spared by the deceased hunter's comrades and given a gift (often a rare or exotic weapon) as a sign of respect. Yautjas apparently keep Xenomorph Queens in captivity in order to maintain a supply of eggs in order to have options for a Xenomorph hunt. Only the males hunt, either solo or in a group, with male hunting parties lead by a tribal elder, while the females generally stay home. Hostility, disobedience, lack of cooperation and disrespect from females towards male members of a Yautja hunting party is strictly forbidden and not tolerated, as it is a crime and disgrace to the honor of the males. Females are permitted weaponry for other combat situations that may occur and female Yautja share the same skills and strengths of the male hunters of the species--in some instances even superior. Although capable of hunting, it is considered somewhat inappropriate and unnecessary by the Yautja society for a female to hunt. When a serious situation arises that is a threat or problem to the Yautja species, though, its people both male and female have been known to take action to honor and protect their race. Relationships Yautjas are known not to be monogamous, and it is not uncommon for veteran warriors to sire hundreds of offspring (known as sucklings) with multiple mates. In fact, males are generally expected to go from female to female and have been known to boast an achievement history of between 24-32 relationships. While relationships between males and females are part of Yautja civilization and, of course, serve as a means of reproduction, relationships are not considered as important a part of their society or culture as hunting. They are instead regarded as a rewarding luxury for a hunter, whom are all expected to partake in relationships from time to time when not involved in any hunting for a while. These relationships must not influence the hunter's actions, though, and must certainly not be regarded with higher priority than a hunt. The incidence of such feelings developing is very rare in the face of Yautja hunting rituals. Societal Structure Yautja clans have been known to be governed by a Council of Ancients which consist of the oldest of the race. Their word is considered law and they ensure that the many clans follow the law. Inter-clan warfare is watched over by the Ancients and they decide matters such as which planet is considered a clans hunting ground. The Yautja society is made up of different classifications, including blooded and un-blooded. Also, demographically speaking, while not to be considered a shortage, there are less female Yautja than males, differing in population by a few percentage points. The Yautja castes includes: *Unblooded - About 25% of male Yautja are unblooded. This means that the Yautja have no distinguishable kills amongst their race, such as killing a Xenomorph. Once a Yautja kills a Xenomorph and collects it's head as trophy, they become blooded. All unblooded are children too young to safely hunt for Xenomorphs, or they simply have not had the chance to battle a Xenomorph yet. *Blooded - About 45% of male yautja are blooded. These are warriors who have gained the clan symbol upon their forehead after their first successful Xenomorph hunt. *Elite - After Blooded then there's Elite. Not only have they survived many hunts, they have gathered many more trophies than the average hunter or have performed a great service to the entire Yautja community. Also, when a Yautja reaches Elite status, they are allowed to use acid-proof coating on their wrist blades. *Retirees - About 10% of male yautja are retirees, yautja who have fought their time and now are too old and honored to hunt. Females can come under this section due to their roles as mothers and the driving force behind the home world’s natural ways and systems. *Hunts master - Hunts master's (or Elder Yautja) are often leaders in their clan, and are only elevated to the caste of hunts master once they have acquired a queen xenomorph skull. About 15% of Yautja are Hunts masters. Hunts masters often become retirees after a few decades. *Clan Leader - Clan leaders are only made by the Adjudicators decision. The only way to become a clan leader is to clean out and entire Xenomorph hive larger than 300 members in population with a maximum of two others. When this has been proven, the three (or less) Yautja all become clan leaders. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with Females of their choosing. In Order to be eligible for the trials of a hive cleansing, each member of the trio must have at least 3 Queen skull trophies. After this point, any hive cleansing that the forefathers complete will give the clan greater honor and standing in the caste system. Clan leaders comprise 5% of the Yautja society. *The Ancients - The mightiest of the Yautja are the veterans known as the "Ancients." Almost all have been one of the "Honored" and continued to survive for centuries of hunts. Ironically, these are the least concerned by the hunt. They are still great warriors; however they typically do not hunt for unknown, possibly various reasons. As a result of their experience, they are more disciplined than most other Yautja. Many have learned new fighting techniques over the ages. *Adjudicators - The adjudicators are the admin and law Yautja. They are world leaders and the ruling fist in the overall scheme of the Yautja culture. Less than 1% of Yautja are adjudicators, due to their massive worldly role. At this point they simply no longer have time to hunt anymore off planet, but often foray into the underground contained hunting grounds where younger hunters train in order to lend experience to the young ones. Adjudicators are always the leaders of a clan, and no adjudicator has ever risen to that position without first having completed at least five hive cleansing. *Bad Bloods - These are the criminal yautja whom have been sentenced to death and escaped. Their justice system shows that crime is very low. About 2% of Yautja are bad bloods. Technology Yautja technology is distinctive in many respects, not the least of which is its ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. At least one Yautja weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any element on the periodic table, and some weapons have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of acidic blood belonging to Aliens. Some aspects of their technology have been in use for millennia. In addition, several of these tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey. *Helmet/Mask: The Yautja's mask also houses a viewing system that allows the creature to see primarily in infrared. But it can also switch to various other electromagnetic spectra. *Wrist Computer: Includes touch-pad technology to control a Yautja's cloaking device, holographic projection abilities, self-destruct device, and even remote control of a Yautja's ship. *Cloaking Device/Invisibility: The Yautja also makes use of a light-bending cloaking device, controlled through the wrist-computer on their arm gauntlet, allowing them a form of invisibility or at least translucence. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water, or if the arm gauntlet is damaged. *Med-kit/medicines: The Yautja hunters also carry field medical equipment including solvents capable of cauterizing and healing Yautja wounds, and med-kits capable of synthesizing such medicines using indigenous materials, such as concrete, wood or plaster. RPG D6 Stats (Yautja are not recommended as Player Characters) Technology Level: Space Government: Clan Council Home Planet or System: Praeda Attribute Dice: 15D DEXTERITY 2D/5D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 2D+2/4D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/6D TECHNICAL 2D/4D+2 Special Abilities: Hunters: At character creation, the character receives 2D for every 1D placed in survival, hide, search and sneak. High Temperature Tolerance: Yautja can endure hot, arid climates, and suffer no ill effects from high temperatures (until they reach 85 degrees Celsius). Thermal Vision: They see everything as heat differentials. Stamina: Due to a Yautja’s incredible stamina, if they ever fail a stamina or endurance roll, for any reason, they may immediately roll again. If the second roll is a success, then they act as if they were never affected by whatever caused the roll. Story Factors: The Hunt: Their entire culture is centered on the ways of the hunter and they have an unquenchable thirst for fresh game. Honor: They are killers with a code of honor. They ignore helpless or noncombative targets, try to use only "appropriate" weaponry and generally play by the rules of the game. Rarity: As their homeworld in the Unknown Regions, few Yautja hunters have entered the Known Galaxy. Move: 14/18 Size: 2.2-2.7 meters tall Lifespan: 300 standard years Category:Species